Snow
by blackwhiterose6
Summary: Yuki x Tohru, a what could have been continuation after the anime. Does have yaoi and het, lemons in later chapters. Rated M. Ch. 5 has been fixed. Some minor adjustments made - 4/5/13.
1. Chapter 1

Snow

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Author Note: I previously wrote "My Place Is With Them" it is currently under reconstruction to become a longer story, however this will be my most "should have been" after the anime story possible. After all I am a dedicated Yukiru even now. Still I own nothing.

Main Pairings: Yuki x Tohru, Kyo x Kagura, Hiro x Kisa, Hatori x Ayame

Chapter One: The First Drop

Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo had arrived home together after her confrontation with Akito. Of course Yuki and Kyo had fought which had wound up with Kyo being knocked into a tree rather harshly by Yuki as usual. At least they hadn't destroyed Shigure's house which he had gladly pointed out of course. Tohru was busy cooking their dinner, she knew their finals would be soon for this year of school, before the next school year would start. She looked up as Yuki came in, she actually did blush a little looking at him now.

The day of Kyo's transformation she had gone out on a date with him, well it was just a walk to the secret base, but even now she knew that he liked her. After all he was the one who had suggested the date. No she wasn't sure, she wasn't even aware of how she truly felt about Yuki. And yet she looked over at Kyo, after what they'd been through together, she knew she had gotten through to him. He was her friend, just as Yuki was, but still she couldn't even think of which one she did really like.

It was so confusing, it really was. She looked back at the food and panicked realizing while she'd spaced off some of it had started to burn, but she quickly saved it of course. She then sighed and moved back to focusing on her cooking. Yuki meanwhile went outside and looked up, it was going to rain again soon. He'd been so conflicted with her and Kyo now, they weren't even really fighting anymore.

How could he? How could he fight Kyo? When she seemed to love him so much. She had done everything to bring him back, and Yuki felt that familiar pang of jealousy hit him. It was true, he'd fallen for her. He hadn't meant to, in fact it was completely unintentional. She had just made her way into his heart, and of course he'd given many hints by now. The white day gift, the compliments, the "date." But Yuki bit his tongue with her, he always did.

He couldn't tell her he loved her completely. What if she rejected him? Well no, she wasn't the type to do that. Yuki hated Kyo, he did, but now that hate was diminishing. After all he'd seen Kyo and her, he'd seen her save him. He'd saved him in some way. Yuki had finally faced his fear that night in the rain, saying it then.

_"Is that all we do! Is run! Well I for one am tired of running!"_

Those words rang through him true even now. He smiled a little as he remembered her words.

_"I wanna stay together."_

She hadn't said Kyo was the only one she wanted to stay with, she wanted to stay with them all. Him, Kyo, Shigure, they were all important to her. Yuki even wondered if she thought about love or not. She probably didn't worry over that sort of stuff. He walked back inside and soon they had dinner, as always Kyo argued with him, but he was used to it by now.

Shigure of course smiled at all of their behaviors, he was glad everything had returned back to normal now. Kyo and Yuki arguing as always, Tohru's wonderful cooking as always. After that dinner they all went to bed and went to school the next day. When they arrived Momiji and Haru ran up and Tohru looked at them a little shocked.

"Something the matter?" she asked.

"It's Akito, he's very sick. We don't know how much longer he'll have." spoke Momiji's saddened tone.

Tohru placed a hand over her mouth in shock, Yuki looked down and away, while Kyo just sighed.

"So what? We gotta visit him again?" asked Kyo.

"No not yet, Hatori is hoping to give him a little more time. But we were told to pass on the message to you." spoke Momiji.

Tohru nodded slowly, looking down before she looked up and saw Hana and Uo coming over. She smiled at them, she couldn't let it show in front of them, not with how little they knew about the Sohma's. Yuki looked to Hana for a moment, she had once told him.

_"I'm sorry, I know you really don't cause her any trouble."_

But was that the truth? Had she never caused him any trouble? He didn't know, he didn't know what Tohru was caused by him. The Yuki fangirls were in full swing as always, and they hated her. He walked away looking down, he was worried for Tohru and Akito, if she saw him again. What would be the reaction from him this time? Hana appeared then next to him.

"You seem preoccupied." spoke her monotone voice.

Yuki looked at her and spoke. "Perhaps I am." he said.

"Just so you know, she's not chosen yet." spoke Hana again.

"What?" asked Yuki.

"The way you are around her, it's easy to tell you worry about that kind of thing." spoke Hana.

Yuki looked away then and sighed. "She'll choose him." he spoke.

Hana shook her head. "You don't know that." spoke her monotone tone.

Hana turned away and walked back, which was when Yuki was surrounded by the student council. He of course spent the day working with them, while he wasn't in class. Even so Tohru and Kyo walked home after the school day since it was his student council meeting day.

"So hey." spoke Kyo as they walked.

"Yes?" asked Tohru.

"You know, you haven't really talked with me about it since then." spoke Kyo.

Tohru walked up to him looking up at him she asked then. "Do you want to?" she asked.

Kyo smirked a little and the rain started to pour down on them, they walked inside and Kyo sat down drained on the floor.

"Yeah it's just I don't know what to say." he said.

Shigure wasn't home, and they weren't sure where he'd gone, but Tohru sat next to Kyo.

"Well tell me Kyo, about your mother." spoke Tohru.

Kyo nodded and smiled a little. "She wasn't the type to really love me. She just pretended to love me. I mean she used to say things but she was always checking for that bracelet on me, you know?" he asked.

Tohru nodded and Kyo spoke again. "You love me, right?" he asked.

Tohru looked at him and smiled. "Yes of course, I've always loved the cat from the zodiac, and though your other form does scare me. I will always care about you." she spoke.

Kyo nodded and looked at the wall. "Are you...like Kagura? Do you LOVE me?" he asked.

Tohru remained silent, not really knowing the answer. As she tried to think about it, she opened her mouth to speak which was when Shigure walked in.

"I'm home." he spoke.

The room was tense, as was the air. Tohru wasn't sure what to do about it but Kyo just sighed and looked at her.

"It's ok if you don't have an answer." he spoke.

"Oh my feels like I interrupted something. Having a lover's spat?" teased Shigure.

"Shut up! It was nothing like that!" exclaimed Kyo who them stomped off.

Shigure sighed and tsk'd before he walked and sat down next to Tohru. "I visited Akito, he's not doing well. But Hatori is doing his best." spoke Shigure.

Tohru nodded and sighed. "I have work tomorrow, but I'm hoping soon to meet with Akito again." she spoke.

Shigure nodded and the day passed, the next day she was working when Momiji ran up to her.

"Hey! Tohru!" he exclaimed.

She smiled at him. "Hello Momiji." she spoke.

"So guess what!" he exclaimed.

"What is it?" asked Tohru.

"Haru is over at Shigure's today! He has someone with him, her name's Rin." spoke Momiji.

"Rin?" asked Tohru.

"She's the horse of the zodiac." spoke Momiji.

"Really? Why are they at Shigure's!" exclaimed Tohru.

"Rin has lived with Kagura's family for a long time now. But she's been running off a lot as of late, Haru managed to find her and took her to Shigure's to blow off some steam." spoke Momiji.

Tohru nodded and Momiji smiled, they finished her work together before walking back to Shigure's together. There was Haru reading as usual, which was when Tohru saw her, there was a large horse seeming that she had transformed she galloped towards Tohru who was quickly pulled out of the way by Yuki luckily.

"What is she doing here!" exclaimed Yuki.

"No one knows, she won't talk to anyone about it." spoke Haru.

"Haru?" asked Yuki.

"Yuki you sound like you just got here too." spoke Tohru.

"Right, an emergency meeting came up this afternoon for the student council." spoke Yuki.

Tohru nodded and looked after the horse. "I hope she's alright." spoke Tohru.

"Rin's always been a bit of a wild one." spoke Shigure.

Tohru nodded and walked after her, hoping she could help somehow, Yuki decided maybe it was best to follow her. Momiji moved next to Kyo and teased him about something thus getting a punch in the head as he then cried afterwords.

Finally Tohru ran up and saw Rin transform back, she was gorgeous as she turned and looked at Tohru.

"You're Tohru?" she asked harshly.

Tohru nodded and Rin gave a 'hmph.' "You are an interference." she spoke.

Tohru's eyes went wide as Yuki walked up next to her. "Rin come on, you can't stand out here naked." he spoke.

She rolled her eyes which was when Yuki sighed. "I'll go get you some clothes." he spoke before walking back to the house.

Rin knelt down near the ground and spoke again. "Kagura, I live with her." she spoke.

"Oh well Kagura and I are friends." spoke Tohru.

"I know, but you've stolen her man." spoke Rin.

"What do you mean?" asked Tohru dumbfounded.

"Don't play dumb." spoke Rin.

Tohru looked at her confused which was when Yuki walked up with some clothes for her, she put them on and sighed.

"So how long will you be staying here?" asked Yuki.

"Not long, I intend to go home in a couple of days." spoke Rin.

Yuki nodded and Rin walked back to Shigure's house. Tohru followed after her as did Yuki, and soon Tohru had made them all dinner. Rin however seemed closed off and distant, even bitter and cold.

'I wonder if she is just as torn up as the other zodiac members I've met.' thought Tohru.

Rin of course kept to herself for the next few days, and visiting Akito seemed all but forgotten. Finally Rin was getting ready to leave packing up her bag which was when Tohru approached Rin.

"You know I...I didn't mean to cause trouble." spoke Tohru.

"But you did." spoke Rin's bitter tone.

"I don't love Kyo." spoke Tohru.

Rin looked up at her questioningly. "I care about Kyo, he's my friend, but I'm not...in love with him." spoke Tohru.

"Why don't you tell him that?" asked Rin.

"Because I...I didn't even realize it until now. When you told me I was stealing him away from Kagura." spoke Tohru.

Rin nodded and stood up looking at Tohru, which was when Tohru asked. "If I may ask, it's been a while since I met a girl from the zodiac. I would like to be friends." she spoke.

Rin looked at her then. "Why?" she asked.

Tohru leaned in closer with her hands up to her chest. "I want to know all of the zodiac, I want to be friends with everyone I can." she said.

"You're only going to end up getting in over your head." spoke Rin.

Tohru smiled a little, her goofy smile appearing and Rin sighed, looking pretty bitter she said.

"I'm not sure if I can return home." she said.

"Why not?" asked Tohru.

"I got so angry, with them bringing it up again." spoke Rin.

Tohru looked at her confusedly which was when Rin began to speak. "My parents they never really loved me. No in fact when I pointed this out and told them that, they left me behind. I began to live with Kagura and her family. But it was brought up again, unfortunately I'm not sure if I might get into more fights again." spoke Rin.

Tohru looked at her with concern. "Why not stay here for a little longer then?" she asked.

Rin shook her head and walked out then, she did smile a little on the way out though. "Thanks for being concerned." she said.

Tohru smiled and nodded, which was when Rin left. "I see Ishizu is now gone." spoke Yuki as she left.

"Ishizu?" asked Tohru.

"Yes Rin is her nickname actually." spoke Yuki.

Tohru nodded and watched Rin leave and then looked to Yuki and spoke. "I...she forced me to come to a realization." spoke Tohru.

"What's that?" asked Yuki.

"I'm not in love with Kyo." spoke Tohru.

Yuki was shocked at the statement his eyes going wide. "I love the cat, and Kyo's my friend, I love being around him. I enjoy our time together, all of us. But that's all." spoke Tohru.

"Let me guess, you're worried about telling him." spoke Yuki.

Tohru nodded slowly and Yuki sighed looking to the wall. "Well I'm sure he'd want to know." spoke Yuki.

Tohru smiled a little and nodded walking she went and climbed up to the roof. She saw him sitting there and sat down next to him.

"Hey there." spoke Kyo.

"Hey." spoke Tohru.

"You alright?" asked Kyo.

"Rin made me realize something." spoke Tohru.

Kyo sat up looking at her. "Yeah?" he asked.

"I...I'm not in love with you Kyo. I love you, I care for you, I love our time together. But I...please don't be angry." she spoke her voice trembling.

Kyo just smiled a little and nodded. "You know I'm glad you're beginning to say how you feel more." he spoke.

"Kyo I..." she began.

"I get it, no worries. You're a true friend, you know that?" he spoke with a grin.

She smile at him and he smiled at her. "Well so do you love that damn rat?" he asked.

Tohru looked down, she wasn't sure what she felt towards Yuki. It was really hard for her to comprehend it.

"I...I don't know." she said.

Kyo just sighed and nodded. "Hey if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm around, ok?" he spoke.

"Ok!" she exclaimed happily.

Kyo smirked and she got down from the roof, Yuki walked over seeing her smiling, he could tell it had gone over well, and yet as relieved as he was, he was also very nervous, after all if she didn't love Kyo, what if she didn't love him? What about his feelings? He was sure Kyo loved her, though he couldn't be sure of what those two really were to each other or not.

Author: Alright so obviously I have to put Rin and Kureno into this, after all this is my "could have happened" ending, an AU in a way to the original Fruits Basket. Now I'm not a fan of the manga, and I really dislike the Rin x Haru pairing, so it's not going to happen sorry. But I am hoping I still portray the characters with accuracy. Please Review, however flames will be ignored since this is Yukiru, don't shove Kyoru down my throat if that's your issue with this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Chapter Two: Stepping In Puddles

Tohru was still a little shaken up from the days beforehand, but now she seemed to be grasping her emotions more. Still she hadn't meant to speak out like she did. Kyo however seemed unbothered by it, hell he even seemed happy that she'd spoken out like that. Still that was when they got the phone call.

"Ishizu is in the hospital?" asked Shigure in surprise on the phone.

Tohru dropped the dish she'd been cleaning at the news, breaking it on the floor. Yuki glanced over at her in worry as her face had gone pale.

"Is she alright!" exclaimed Tohru in worry.

Shigure placed a hand up to make her stop as he listened to Hatori a little longer before he hung up the phone.

"Right her arm is broken. Turns out she upset Akito who pushed her out of a window." spoke Shigure.

Tohru's eyes had gone wide as tears filled them, Yuki put a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her, she just cried then which was when Shigure went and called Hatori back. Soon they were in the car on the way to the hospital. Yuki just pet her head as she cried on his shoulder, Kyo of course was looking out the window, Hatori was driving and Shigure was next to him. Once they arrived Tohru ran to see Rin, while Yuki followed after her a bit. Tohru ran in to see Kisa, Hiro, and Haru standing there in the room.

"Hmph well of course she'd show up." spoke Hiro's annoyed tone.

"Sissy!" exclaimed Kisa.

Tohru ran to Rin's side sitting next to her, as Rin looked up at her a man walked in who Tohru didn't know. He had a soft smile about him, and he seemed about Shigure's age. He looked at Tohru a bit shocked to see her there but he smiled politely before he spoke.

"Hello there, my name's Kureno Sohma. Pleased to meet you." he spoke politely.

"Tohru Honda, pleased to meet you too." she spoke with a bow.

Kureno smiled and walked past her looking to Rin who was sleeping soundly in the bed, she looked pretty beat up.

"Well it seems she's feeling better, I'm glad." spoke Kureno.

Tohru turned to look at her, smiling a little she nodded, Kureno turned to walk out when she looked after him curiously.

"I can't believe he came." spoke Haru.

"Who...who is he?" asked Tohru.

"Akito's pet." spoke Yuki rather bitterly.

Tohru looked to Yuki a little shocked at his words. "Pet?" she asked.

"Kureno used to be the bird, he transformed into a sparrow. Though technically the curse speaks of a rooster. Still his curse has been lifted for a long time now. He obeyed Akito, served under him for years. He still serves under Akito, but less now. I suppose he probably came because Akito actually injuring her could cause problems for himself." spoke Yuki.

"So he used to be cursed, but he's not now?" asked Tohru.

Yuki nodded and Tohru looked to Rin before looking to Yuki. "Can you wait here with her?" asked Tohru.

Yuki nodded looking at her quizzically, which was when she ran after Kureno. Kureno was standing out front seeming to be waiting for his driver to come around when Tohru ran up to him.

"Excuse me, Kureno?" she asked.

He turned and looked at her quizzically. "May I ask you something?" she asked.

Kureno just smiled a little. "If I may ask, did Yuki say anything to provoke this from you?" he asked.

She nodded a little which was when he sighed and spoke again. "I suppose I am considered Akito's pet. Really I've served a lot of time with him, still what does this bring from you?" he asked.

"I was just wondering, how did you break your curse?" asked Tohru.

Kureno was shocked at the question but he re-composed himself, looking at her with a polite smile.

"I suppose it's hard to say, after all everyone cursed has to find their own way to break their curse." he spoke.

Tohru was shocked a little but then she spoke out. "There has to be a way to break it forever, right?" she asked.

Kureno sighed and smiled a little. "Truth is I miss it." he said.

She tilted her head to the side curiously looking at him. "Why?" she asked.

"I miss being able to fly." he said.

Tohru looked at him a little shocked as he spoke once again. "I mean there's nothing like it. Though I remember when the curse broken I was surrounded by sparrows and they all flew off away from me." he spoke.

"Well but maybe that was their way of saying you're free, right?" asked Tohru.

Kureno looked to her and she smiled a little. "I mean you can do whatever you want now, hug any girl, fall in love. Live a life away from the curse, right?" asked Tohru.

Kureno smiled a little. "It's just not that simple." he spoke.

She nodded and sighed. "I guess, there really is no way to escape the curse. Though I really don't know anything about it." spoke Tohru.

"And there's no reason you should, still it's refreshing to hear from an outsider what it's like, to see what it's like from the outside." spoke Kureno's polite tone.

Tohru smiled a little and Kureno left after that. She then walked back into the room just as Rin was awakening and sat next to her. Rin looked up at her shocked to see her there.

"You came?" asked Rin.

Tohru nodded. "Of course, you could use a friend here." she said.

Rin was a little shocked and looked away from her. "It's not like you know me." she said.

Tohru looked over at Rin and just smiled her smile, Yuki then spoke up. "Why did Akito...why did he?" asked Yuki.

Rin shook her head as she sat up fully. "I was with Hatori that day talking to him about Kyo, Akito got angry because of how I spoke of Kagura and Kyo. I think he knew to some degree of her feelings, but not the extent that they were, so of course he pushed me and out the window I went. But Kagura, and her family have taken care of me. I'd defend her no matter what." spoke Rin.

"But what about your own family?" asked Tohru.

Rin smiled a little bitterly before she spoke again. "I...I made them tell me they didn't love me. I was tired of them pretending that they did when they didn't." spoke Rin.

Tohru's eyes went wide and she moved in closer. "But they love you." she said looking around at Hiro, Kisa, Yuki, and Haru.

Rin looked up a little shocked at the words, Yuki moved in closer and smiled. "You used to visit me in that room, you and Haru sneaking in to help me." he spoke.

Haru nodded and smiled. "I mean we're friends you and I, you helped me with Yuki to help him." spoke Haru.

"Just because they don't care, doesn't mean we don't care. I'm the one who got someone when you were pushed out of the window after all." spoke Hiro.

"Yeah I mean we're you're family too." spoke Kisa holding onto Hiro's arm affectionately.

Rin looked to Tohru who looked at her with determination. "There are people who care about you, no matter what you've done or what is going on." spoke Tohru.

Rin smiled a little, of course she was still pretty guarded but Tohru really was alright with her. Soon their visit was over and Yuki and Tohru left, Haru coming with them of course as Hatori drove them all back. When they reached Shigure's house, Kyo of course had been with Hatori and Shigure the whole time at the hospital.

"So what, you're spending the night?" asked Kyo.

Haru looked over at him and Kyo just sighed. "Whatever." he said leaving to the roof.

Haru of course looked over at Yuki as Tohru went to prepare them something to eat.

"You know I made a deal to make sure you could move out here away from the main house with Shigure. If I called him Sensei he'd take you in." spoke Haru.

Yuki was a little shocked at the news and he asked. "Why?" he spoke.

Haru just shook his head. "I said it once, didn't I?" he asked.

Yuki just smiled a little and nodded, Haru went to curl up near the heater exhausted from the day, Tohru of course came in with some food for him before she turned to Yuki who was staring out the window and walked over.

"Everything alright?" asked Tohru.

"I just...I mean she's my friend. I really wish she didn't have to suffer as she did." spoke Yuki.

Tohru just smiled a little and handed him his food. "But do you think we got through?" she asked.

Yuki looked to her and smiled a little. "I think you did." he said.

She blushed. "Oh no, really I didn't do anything special." she spoke modestly.

"No really I think you did, I think your being there as an outsider really did prove to her that others can care for her." spoke Yuki.

Tohru was blushing as Yuki leaned in closer, they were of course so close, she was blushing and hiding her face as he smiled.

"It's alright, I like that about you, how you always help everyone." spoke his soft tone.

"I...Yuki..." she spoke shyly.

Which was when Kyo and Shigure walked in and broke the moment. "Yo, so now what?" asked Kyo.

Tohru turned looking to him and he smirked. "Tomorrow is a holiday, what should we do?" he asked.

Shigure cleared his throat before speaking. "Well I was thinking of inviting Kazuma over, he said he wanted to speak to you Tohru." spoke Shigure.

Tohru nodded and Kyo looked over at Yuki. "Hey you damn rat." he spoke.

Yuki looked over at Kyo. "What is it you stupid cat?" he asked.

"Let's fight." he spoke with a grin.

Yuki simply shook his head and smirked. "Alright." he said and followed Kyo outside. Haru then walked in and looked at Tohru.

"You like him?" he asked.

She turned and looked to Haru. "I...I don't know." she said.

"Well you two are getting close, and you don't like Kyo from what I heard." spoke Haru.

"I...I...it's complicated." she said.

Haru just smiled and nodded. "That's ok, take your time. Anyway, thanks for looking out for Rin. She's one of my good friends." he said.

Tohru smiled and nodded, as the day passed by quickly and soon was gone.

Author: Please Revie


	3. Chapter 3

Snow

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Chapter Three: Flying Against The Wind

Kagura came for a visit after that, she hugged Tohru of course and smiled at her. "Oh Tohru I heard everything! I'm so happy you helped Rin!" she exclaimed.

Kyo of course walked in after she had said that, and she stopped looking at him with that same awestruck look.

"Kyo..." she began.

She had calmed down a bit around him after his transformation, but her feelings were still written on her face. She did love Kyo, Kagura couldn't truly let him go forever. Even though she had given Tohru the chance to go after him and help him, she knew he knew about her feelings for him. Kyo just smiled a little at Kagura and walked over sitting next to her. Yuki of course looked at them a little shocked at how nice Kyo was being. Of course maybe Kyo was beginning to calm down finally.

Tohru had been a good influence on him, that was for sure. Kyo of course took some time to talk with Kagura then, the both of them stepping out front.

"You know, I guess I was glad when it was made apparent that you didn't do what my mother did either." spoke Kyo to her.

Kagura smiled a little and Kyo sighed. "Still it was hard to take, you're not good with your emotions, but neither am I. Right?" spoke Kyo.

Kagura nodded and looked at him honestly. "You love her, don't you?" asked Kagura.

Kyo went tense as Kagura moved to his side. "But she doesn't love you the way you love her, does she?" asked Kagura's caring tone.

Kyo looked at her with pain in his eyes. "Even so you know she cares about you, she really does." spoke Kagura.

"I know she does, but I...I don't know." spoke Kyo.

"Kyo, what is it you want?" asked Kagura.

"I want someone to really love me. My pain with my own mother, all the motions she went through. I thought Tohru might, but at the same time I knew. No matter how much, I knew she loved him. Yes it was painful, but I knew. I guess in a way it was like how I was treating you. I was scared of you, it's the truth. Your emotions remind me so of my own in many ways. Losing control so much, and yet I knew in many ways it made us good together. I liked you when we were younger, but I was scared of you." spoke Kyo.

Kagura smiled a little and put his hand into hers. "I love you Kyo. I've seen your other form, I've seen all of you. I know what you are, who you are. I'm not afraid anymore of my own emotions towards you. You see I know I lose control, I just miss you so hard sometimes." spoke Kagura.

Kyo looked at the ground trying to think when Kagura let of his hand and he reached grabbing hers suddenly, catching her in shock. She looked at him with wide brown eyes.

"I...I guess I was afraid not just of your outbursts. I was afraid of you, afraid of what you and I could mean. Afraid of what your love could be. I mean think about it, what if you were like my mother? I didn't know what to say or do when we were younger, and I still don't know what I'm saying or doing with you. I'm afraid still, afraid of what could happen. Afraid of what feelings I could have for you perhaps. I had them when I was younger, they're not completely gone even with all the pain we've caused each other. I mean I know it sounds crazy, first loves aren't always perfect and they don't always work, but this love may work." spoke Kyo.

Kagura was crying actually then her other hand up to her tears, Kyo felt bad as he moved to get closer she reached up slowly and looked at him with those brown eyes.

"Kyo I know I can be emotional, I know I have a temper, I know I lose control. But with you, with you I feel like I am whole. Like I can be in love with you completely. I know we're not perfect, and you must know I do love you, all of you. I want you to know that at least, even if you're not with me. But I want to be with you Kyo, more then anything." spoke Kagura.

Kyo looked at her with a softened gaze and then leaned down kissing her sweetly, Tohru saw and gasped silently to herself, she smiled a little and slipped back inside. She then walked to her room and looked around spotting the red hat she'd obtained as a child.

She remembered it too, the memories from then as she sat down on her bed thinking about what had just occurred. She remembered being lost as a child and a boy giving her the hat. He had helped her when she became lost to get back home, and when they'd gotten there he'd given her the hat. She'd never really had a chance to thank him for it since she didn't know who the boy was.

Yuki was passing Tohru's room and saw her with the hat, his eyes did go wide that she still had it. Surely she didn't remember, did she? He was shocked that this was the girl he'd helped, were the fates truly so kind? He hadn't even thought about this until now, but he was the boy who had helped her back then. He'd stolen the hat from Kyo of course after he'd become particularly angry with him. Yuki didn't speak up now though as he walked past the room. Surely she didn't remember, did she?

It was so long ago, Yuki really couldn't even think of what it meant. How could he think of what it meant? It was so complicated, how could this girl Tohru be the same girl from that long ago? Tohru probably didn't remember so he of course regained his composure when she came out of her room and looked at him curiously.

"Yuki?" she asked in concern.

He smiled gently at her, she couldn't have remembered something so trivial, truly she couldn't. She was so beautiful though, so amazing. Yuki wanted to say it then, how he felt for her, but it was just so hard. He couldn't get the words from his lips, they just wouldn't leave him and before he knew it Shigure was calling for Tohru about something and he'd lost his chance.

Yuki watched as Kyo and Kagura came in holding hands, they were congratulated of course and teased by Shigure which was when Kyo wound up shouting. "You are so full of it!" Yuki's eyes were on her though, she was the only thing he wanted. And he realized then, how far he'd fallen for her. Yuki couldn't put his finger on it, but everything in him now wanted to confess to her his feelings.

She had made her way into his heart over time, always so caring, always saying what he needed to hear at the right time. Was there anyone else out there for him? No it couldn't be true, she had to be his. Tohru, sweet Tohru, he had to have her as his own. But how? What if she rejected him? Yuki was never more frightened then at that moment. That was when Kazuma walked in, that was right he was supposed to speak to Tohru.

"Tohru may I speak with you alone?" asked Kazuma.

Tohru nodded and followed him where they sat down was closed off as Yuki waited with baited breath.

"You are close to both Yuki and Kyo." spoke Kazuma.

"Ah, y-yes I am." spoke Tohru's nervous tone.

"I heard you rejected Kyo." spoke Kazuma.

"I...I did." spoke Tohru looking down in shame.

"Why?" asked Kazuma.

She looked up in shock at him. "What?" she asked.

"Why did you not go with Kyo?" asked Kazuma.

"B-Because I..." began Tohru.

"Yes?" asked Kazuma.

Tohru gulped and clenched her hands in her lap as she looked down before she spoke quietly at first.

"Kyo is a dear friend to me. I love him and care for him a great deal. But I..." she spoke.

"You love Yuki?" asked Kazuma.

Tohru looked down, she was so unsure, did she? She did love Yuki a great deal, but was it? Was it that?

Kazuma chuckled and spoke up. "It's so obvious." spoke Kazuma.

She looked up in shock. "What is?" asked Tohru.

"Were you aware that Kyo was falling for you?" asked Kazuma.

"Wh-wha!" exclaimed Tohru in shock.

"Why I removed his bracelet was to test you, to see if you truly cared for him. You do seem to care for him, but love isn't the word you'd use? I am glad you care for him so much. If you hadn't then I would have been worried. But this, this is just the truth. It's written all over your face. You love the cat, this is true. But you're in love with the rat." spoke Kazuma.

"I..." began Tohru.

"No Tohru just listen to me. When you think of Kyo, what do you feel?" asked Kazuma.

"I feel safe, I care for him a great deal. I have always loved the cat and around Kyo that is true. I love him for who he is, I care for him." spoke Tohru.

"You feel safe, so what about Yuki?" asked Kazuma.

"I feel as though I must do anything I can for him. He makes me smile and blush. Whenever he's in the room it becomes so much warmer and brighter. Yuki lights up my world." spoke Tohru.

"Then there you go, you have you answer." spoke Kazuma.

Kazuma moved to stand up and smiled at her. "Tohru, you must find a way to show how you really feel to Yuki." spoke Kazuma.

She nodded slowly shocked as he walked out and she slowly stood up after him and looked at him. "Will you be staying for dinner?" she asked.

Kazuma smiled. "That would be wonderful." he spoke.

She smiled and moved to begin cooking, Yuki went to the kitchen door wondering why she seemed so flustered, she was bright red.

Author: Please Review. Thanks for all the reviews so far guys, I'm trying hard on this fic


	4. Chapter 4

Snow

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Chapter Four: Overwhelmed

Yuki couldn't sleep that night after Kazuma had come and walked outside in the cold air. He knew with his asthma it was a bad idea, but he couldn't help it. He thought about what they'd all gone through together so far. Kagura was still around, she was of course sleeping in Tohru's room. But he couldn't help but over think as always. Was it truly over with Akito? He'd fought so hard to get rid of Tohru, done everything in his power to rip her apart. But she was so strong, she could not be shaken, she even felt badly for Akito.

"Did I ever...think of his pain? Or was my own just too much?" whispered Yuki to himself.

He remembered Haru had left the day before, before Kazuma had come around. Their family always appeared at the times they needed them the most. Still Yuki could remember the memories of what Akito had done to him and he hugged himself that night as he thought about it.

"She...would she have been able to take that? What would she have done? She doesn't even know what happened to me! How could I dare even tell her ever?" asked Yuki to himself.

He couldn't, it was just too painful. The memories haunted him even now, and he couldn't truly destroy them. That's when he heard something and looked seeing Tohru standing there, she'd just come out apparently.

"Yuki, what's the matter?" she asked looking at him.

"It...it's nothing. I just couldn't sleep." spoke Yuki.

"Are you sure?" she asked in that caring tone.

That tone that always tore at Yuki, always made his heart bleed. "I..I was wondering about Kazuma and you talking." spoke Yuki.

"Ah yeah, he just wanted to ask me a couple of questions." spoke Tohru.

Yuki just smiled. "Did it go well?" he asked.

Tohru nodded and then looked at the moon. "What a beautiful moon, a full moon." she spoke.

Yuki looked up and nodded. "Yeah and we're underneath it together." spoke Yuki.

Tohru smiled at Yuki and soon they wandered back inside to sleep, Yuki then realized whatever had happened in his past, perhaps it was finally time to heal it after all.

-the next morning-

Yuki and Kyo had begun arguing early, though Yuki was still somewhat out of it. Kagura of course was looking to Tohru who was cooking.

"Why are they fighting now?" asked Kagura.

Tohru turned to look at them, this was still about Kyo not being accepted, and what would happen to him in the future too. Being locked away like that. Tohru didn't know that would happen to him, and if she had she might have done anything in her power to stop it. This was when Kazuma swung by again before school, Kagura looked at him and he smiled gently.

"Kagura, I need to speak with you." spoke Kazuma.

She nodded and they went to a room, Kyo and Yuki had stopped fighting as the air had gotten heavy. Kyo knew what Kazuma was going to talk to her about, but Tohru was confused. She moved to listen in though, as Kazuma looked at Kagura.

"If he doesn't defeat Yuki before he graduates, he is to be locked up under Akito's orders. So far there is nothing indicating that Akito has decided to change his mind about this." spoke Kazuma.

"I...I know. But what can I do?" asked Kagura.

"You must find a way to prove it to Akito that Kyo doesn't need to be locked away. After his mother committed suicide when he was six, he truly probably couldn't survive the cage. Not after the life he's obtained for himself now with you." spoke Kazuma.

Tohru felt her heart drop, this couldn't be true. To lock Kyo up forever because he hadn't defeated Yuki? Yet the two of them now were still fighting, could they ever truly come to a truce? Maybe the fighting was just for show now? They hadn't really been getting into it for a while. Tohru gasped and Kazuma and Kagura looked up as she dropped a plate at the news, tears filling her eyes she ran out of the house. Kyo looked after her but it was Yuki who ran after her.

"Miss Honda!" he exclaimed.

Kyo of course ran after Yuki, he wanted to make sure she was ok. Tohru ran into the middle of the forest, she cried as she held her arm to herself uncomfortably.

"You knew..." she cried and hiccuped.

"Knew what?" asked Yuki, panting.

"That he would be locked away!" exclaimed Tohru looking at Yuki with those tearful eyes.

Yuki looked down at the ground. "There was no way we could stop it." spoke his soft tone.

"What?" asked Tohru still crying.

Kyo looked at her as he walked up and sighed. "Tohru what is it?" asked Kyo.

Yuki looked to Kyo with those violet eyes. "She knows, about well what happens at graduation." spoke Yuki.

Kyo looked down his hands clenching. "You know it's not like there's anything I can do about it. It's Akito's decision, I always say I don't give a damn about him. But the truth is he still is in charge of my fate." spoke Kyo.

"But if you could only be accepted into the family!" exclaimed Tohru.

"Yeah, how? Fighting Yuki? He barely even fights back now!" exclaimed Kyo.

Yuki sighed and closed his eyes with his arms folded. "Maybe that's because as much as I hate you, no one deserves what you have been dealt in the future, being locked up that way. I hate you, don't get me wrong. But I am beginning to understand you. And you mean so much to miss honda, I wouldn't dare let her be heart broken over you being locked up. In truth I don't think fighting me is going to help. The more we fight the more we prove Akito right, that you don't belong. But maybe you do to some degree belong in Miss Honda's life." spoke Yuki.

Kyo looked in shock at Yuki as did Tohru. He walked over to Tohru and gently wiped away a tear from her cheek looking at her with those honest eyes.

"I hate him, you care for him. I will not stand in the way of him being let go of his eventual fate. I would do anything for you." spoke Yuki.

Tohru was in shock looking at Yuki, she then saw it in his eyes, the love for her was so very much there. Yuki turned and looked to Kyo.

"I don't know how this can be avoided. But I am not to blame here. I'm the rat but what my ancestor did, I did not do. Akito is the one you have to fight." spoke Yuki.

Yuki walked back to Shigure's house as Tohru looked to Kyo. "You know this is your fault. He wouldn't have ever even remotely cared what happened to me until you came along." spoke Kyo.

Tohru sighed still shaky as she looked at the ground. "I never knew...Kyo I'm so sorry." spoke her choked tone.

"Hey it's alright, you don't have to apologize for this. You didn't know." spoke Kyo.

Tohru then ran forward and hugged Kyo, he of course turned into the cat as she held him there in the forest.

"What about Kagura?" she cried and spoke.

"Kagura doesn't want this either Tohru." spoke Kyo.

"You don't deserve this." she choked.

Kyo of course couldn't help but try to calm her. "Tohru it's ok, we'll figure it out." spoke Kyo.

Tohru looked at him with those big eyes and he pawed at her hand a little in a comforting way. She then let go and of course he transformed back which was when she looked away as he redressed himself. She of course sighed and stood up.

"I...I got angry and took it out on Yuki." she spoke nervously.

Kyo just smiled a little. "I'm sure he understands." spoke Kyo.

She put her face into her hands and he rubbed her back. "Hey it'll be ok, right? It's ok to get angry sometimes especially about this. He'll understand." spoke Kyo.

Tohru nodded and slowly began to walk back, Yuki was looking down as she walked over to him.

"It's not your fault, the facts that you're the rat. You never meant for this, right?" spoke Tohru.

Yuki just smiled a little. "I've wanted to escape this family, this curse, for as long as I can remember." spoke Yuki.

"Yuki...I'm sorry." spoke Tohru.

Yuki simply smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, you had every right to be upset." spoke Yuki.

"I knew...I knew you didn't like being a part of this family. I've learned this by now, still people do accept you Yuki. At least I do. I accept you and Kyo both for what makes you both individual." spoke Tohru.

Yuki smiled at her reaching a hand under her chin. "Well we missed school already, I hope miss Uotani and miss Hanajima understand." spoke Yuki's soft tone.

"School! Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Tohru.

She ran of course but Yuki simply shook his head as he followed her to the school, Kyo of course came along when Shigure lectured him. Soon they had arrived at the school which was when Haru walked up to Yuki.

"Hey." spoke Haru.

"What is it?" asked Yuki.

"Akito came by this morning, he said he wanted to speak with you as soon as possible." spoke Haru.

Yuki paled and spoke wearily. "About what?" he asked.

"He says you and Kyo have stopped fighting, called a truce and he wants to speak with the rat." spoke Haru.

Yuki simply nodded and looked to Tohru and Kyo. "Can you walk them home to Shigure's?" asked Yuki.

Haru nodded and they went into the school to their respectable classes.

Author: Please Revie


	5. Chapter 5

Snow

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Chapter Five: When It Rains It Pours

Yuki went to the main house with Hatori after school who had come to pick him up. He was scared, that much was the truth. Haru had walked Tohru and Kyo home, but Tohru did ask about Yuki.

"He told me he'll tell you when he gets home." spoke Haru.

But Tohru couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong as she paced a bit. Yuki walked in with Hatori of course kneeling down in front of Akito who turned to look at him.

"Have you truly stooped so low?" asked Akito's venomous tone.

"I don't know what you're..." began Yuki.

"You know EXACTLY what I'm speaking of!" screeched Akito turning to Yuki and smacking him hard.

Yuki looked up at him. "Fine yes, I feel no need to compete with him. It was decided for us! Our fates together were decided before we were born! I'm not that rat! I don't think Kyo should be excluded! He's a fool for wanting to be in this family at all! I have spent all my life trying to leave it!" he screamed at Akito.

"Shut up! You will not speak to me like that!" screamed Akito, his face showing the fear of lack of control and also the intense hatred of what was being said.

"Why! Why are you so against it!" exclaimed Yuki.

Akito's face showed the anger of his might break through at that moment, he of course growled before he began to laugh rather maniacally.

"You have to be re-taught." spoke Akito.

Yuki's eyes went wide in fear, everything inside of him shook, he could barely feel himself breath. Akito pulled out the whip and Yuki screamed.

Tohru knew then something was wrong, it was pouring rain out there. Something was severely off, she couldn't shake this feeling. She looked to Haru and he could sense it too, he set his jaw.

"We have to go to him." spoke Haru.

Tohru nodded and Haru gave her his coat as they ran back to the main house together arriving there, Haru quickly opened the gate, they saw Rin and Hiro there with Momiji.

"Tohru! Haru! What are you guys doing here!" exclaimed Momiji.

"Have you seen Yuki?" asked Tohru's shaky tone.

"He arrived with Hatori about an hour ago to speak with Akito." spoke Rin.

Tohru nodded and ran ahead with Haru right at her side, they both saw Hatori who had Yuki lying in a bed by this point. He was bandaged up perfectly. But it was apparent he'd been through a lot as his violet eyes looked to Tohru broken. She collapsed into tears right there, while Haru rubbed her back. Hatori left the room and Yuki reached out a hand to hers.

"Miss Honda." he rasped.

She looked up with a tear stricken face. "I defended Kyo." spoke Yuki.

"What?" asked Tohru in shock.

"You care for Kyo, I had to say something when he asked why I no longer fight with him. You have brought a peace, the peace this family has needed. Akito is scared." spoke Yuki.

"So this was about Kyo?" she gasped still crying.

"He said Kyo is not worthy of this family, that I should not be treating myself as an equal to him. Akito said he would not allow Kyo into this family, but I know now. Even if his desire is foolish, it shouldn't be denied." spoke Yuki.

"Yuki, do you still hate Kyo?" asked Haru.

Yuki nodded after a moment. "I hate him for many reasons. But at the same time, I now respect him more." spoke Yuki.

Haru was shocked by those words but he smiled and knelt down next to Tohru next to Yuki. Tohru of course was still crying.

"I couldn't protect you." she spoke through the tears.

"It's alright miss honda. I had to do this, no matter the consequences." spoke Yuki.

She nodded slowly and Yuki placed his hand in hers. "Thank you for being here." spoke Yuki's soft tone.

She smiled at him and nodded, Haru went to Hatori and spoke. "I need to talk to Akito." he said.

"I don't think that's wise Haru." spoke Hatori.

Haru clenched his fist and shook his head going ahead anyway into the room. "Do you think any of this is ok!" spoke Black Haru.

"Hmph as if you have anyplace to talk stupid cow." spoke Akito.

"I have every place to talk! You hurt Rin and now Yuki! I will not stand for this! You think you're so high and mighty but the truth is you're just a scared rat yourself! Yuki's the brave rat, he came to face you! But you resorted to dirty tricks! And you call yourself our god!" screamed Black Haru.

Akito was angered horribly by Haru's outburst and turned to strike Haru but Haru was faster grabbing the arm. Hatori ran in to pull them apart which was when Shigure arrived with Rin and the both of them pulled Haru back away from Akito. Hiro and Momiji ran in to see Yuki with Kisa at their side.

"Tohru! We heard! How is everything!" exclaimed Momiji.

Yuki smiled a little as Kisa looked at him with those big eyes. "Are you ok?" she asked.

Yuki just nodded while Shigure pulled Haru back and soon Akito was left alone in his room. Hatori of course attended to him to make sure he was alright before he too was kicked out. Ayame ran up just as Hatori was.

"Where's my brother!" exclaimed Ayame in a panic.

Before any of them could comprehend, the entire zodiac except Kureno, Ritsu, Kyo who was waiting at the gate, and Kagura who was waiting with Kyo were there. Ayame knelt down next to Yuki looking at him with worry.

"Yuki, my little brother, are you alright?" asked Ayame.

Yuki looked at him with a softened gaze and just nodded. "I'll be alright, Hatori, can I go back to Shigure's tonight?" asked Yuki.

"I'm afraid it's probably better if we keep you here overnight." spoke Hatori.

Yuki looked to Tohru, his violet eyes looking into her purest eyes. "You have to go with them." he spoke.

"Yuki I..." she began.

"No it's ok, don't worry about me." he said to her.

She nodded slowly and soon they had all left. Hiro and Kisa left holding hands of course making it obvious they were now a couple after Kisa had her chance to see Yuki. Momiji left with Haru, Rin of course followed after Kisa and Hiro. Shigure took Tohru, Kyo, and Kagura back with him. Ayame was left with Yuki and Hatori as he sat down next to Yuki who slowly sat up in his bandages as Hatori checked him over.

"Yuki you did something today, something I didn't think any of us had the bravery for." spoke Hatori.

"She gave the bravery." spoke Yuki.

"Tohru?" asked Ayame.

Yuki smiled a little and nodded. "Oh Yuki, you are in love with her." spoke Ayame.

Yuki nodded. "I suppose I am, I have been for a while. I would do anything for her." spoke Yuki.

Ayame couldn't help but hug Yuki then with an overdramatic sigh. "Oh my little brother has grown up!" he exclaimed.

Yuki groaned and Ayame let go as Yuki smiled a little. "Ayame, thanks for being here." spoke Yuki.

Ayame smiled trying to calm himself and not let himself ruin the moment. "Of course little brother." he spoke.

Soon Ayame left the room and Hatori looked to Yuki. "You know he is trying and getting better." spoke Hatori.

Yuki nodded and soon he was asleep, Tohru of course couldn't sleep after the events of the day as she looked up at the moon.

"Oh mom, please watch over Yuki tonight. Please tell me, what should I do? I think I love him." she spoke while looking at the moon.

Tohru closed her eyes and tried to think of what her mother would say.

_When I met your father I didn't know at first. True love takes time, struggle, and courage. Love is scary but one day Tohru you will find your true love, I know it._

Tohru of course soon fell asleep, the next day Yuki came home, and soon they were ready for school.

"Yuki should you really be going to school?" asked Tohru.

"I'll be alright now, Hatori says Akito didn't do too much damage." spoke Yuki.

Tohru nodded and Kagura walked up to Yuki then looking at him. "Thank you." she said.

He smiled and nodded, he then saw Kyo and the two simply exchanged a look of understanding and nodded to each other before they walked to school. However on the way it began to rain and the three of them moved out of it. Kyo of course was so out of it because of the rain that Tohru helped him get to a bench before she moved to stand with Yuki.

"Miss Honda..." spoke Yuki.

"What is it Yuki?" she asked.

"I have a question for you." spoke Yuki.

"What is it?" asked Tohru.

"Do you remember the boy who gave you that red hat?" asked Yuki.

"Uh well how did you know a boy gave me the hat?" asked Tohru.

"Because I was that boy." spoke Yuki.

Tohru's eyes widened in shock, she couldn't believe it. In fact Tohru didn't know a lot of things.

(AN: this is when the memories of her mothers death would show in a manga form of this fic) She didn't know Kyo had met Kyoko , they had both been standing on that cross walk and as she walked he reached out to save her but he couldn't because he would have transformed if he had saved her, still her mother could have lived if Kyo had saved her, Tohru didn't know this even now. Tohru didn't know Yuki had stolen the hat from Kyo while upset with him and gave it to Tohru. From a young age their fates had been intertwined. All of them, their fates were meant to be together some day.

"I...I didn't know. I never got to thank him either!" she exclaimed.

She got up close to him looking at him with a big smile on her face. "Thank you Yuki!" she exclaimed.

Yuki moved in closer and then he put his head on her shoulder, feeling the tears begin.

"Tohru I...I care for you so greatly." spoke Yuki.

_My feelings...are like the clear blue sky... _

Yuki got in closer as he leaned in.

_It's because you..._

He then kissed her forehead as she stood there in shock.

_And it is because you are dear to me..._

And yet Yuki could not bring himself to kiss her, he wanted to so badly, but every fiber in him was afraid. Afraid somehow this was wrong. Even so he smiled at her, the rain dying down as they walked to school together, she was bright red in the face.

Anybody remember this moment in the manga? Yes it was based off of that, notice I am changing things around a lot, especially my plot not being exactly like the mangas, it will become more clear later that I am using the important parts of the manga. Please Revie


	6. Chapter 6

Snow

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Chapter Six: The Truth

They made it to school, but Hana was very ill that day and wasn't there in fact. Tohru of course saw Uo as she ran up and she smiled. Haru walked up to Yuki with Momiji at his side.

"So Akito is very ill again. And Hatori says he'll go any day now." spoke Momiji.

Yuki simply nodded and Haru looked at him. "How are you feeling?" asked Haru.

"I'm alright." spoke Yuki.

Kyo of course got teased by Uo for being tired. "Damnit Yankee there's nothing I can do about it." he spoke tiredly.

"Damn orange top isn't in such good shape today." spoke Uo.

"Well I've been spending time with my girlfriend you know, so when rain comes along on top of that." spoke Kyo.

"Oh you've got a girlfriend! I bet she's too pretty for you." spoke Uo with a grin.

"She is not! I mean she's not ugly but...oh come on you know!" he exclaimed in his rivalry tone with Uo.

"Well I'd like to meet this girlfriend of yours. See for myself." spoke Uo.

"Fine she'll be here after school!" exclaimed Kyo.

Tohru smiled a little at them, which was when Yuki looked back at her and smiled of course. She blushed and looked down as she got closer to him.

"L-O-V-E we love Yuki! Yuki! lululululu love Yuki!" his fangirls began to say.

Yuki of course had to go for his student council work as he waved to the others. The girls then ran up to Tohru.

"What was that all about Miss Tohru Honda! Why were you blushing around Yuki!" they exclaimed.

Though their leader was gone, they were still as obnoxious as ever. Tohru shook her head. "Oh no I wasn't..." she began.

But they were quicker, one of them even laid a hand on her before Uo stepped in. But even as Uo threatened them and Kyo moved in front of Tohru, Momiji began to whine of course about candy and the like and Kyo started "picking" on him making an even bigger scene. Haru was getting more and more agitated, his black side close to surfacing. Which was when Yuki walked back up to them.

"What is all this ruckus?" he asked.

The fangirls swooned over him and Haru turned to him. "Hana's not here so these girls thought they could antagonize Tohru." spoke Haru.

Yuki's frown turned into something far more malicious at that moment. "So they were picking on Miss Honda?" he asked.

"Well it's just that. Well can't you see! She's a witch! You're under her spell!" one of them exclaimed.

Yuki smiled then and looked to Tohru. "If that is the case then I never wish to be released from it." he said.

Tohru's eyes went wide as saucers as the fangirls all squealed "noooo." He then turned to Tohru and leaned down kissing her right there. Uo was surprised, Haru of course smirked, Momiji and Kyo both stopped to look as Yuki locked lips with Tohru.

One of the girls just couldn't stand it though and she ran forward to break them apart, she managed to yank Tohru's hair rather badly which broke the kiss which was when Yuki got really angry.

"I will not have any of you harassing my girlfriend. Do you understand!" he spoke with a venom.

The girls gulped, not used to seeing Yuki this way they slowly nodded and soon they had left. Yuki turned to looked at Tohru, she was bright red but she tentatively reached out her hand to Yuki's hand.

"Do you really want me to be your girlfriend?" she asked.

Yuki nodded and smiled. "Yes, always mine." he spoke.

Tohru smiled a little and soon they went to class, holding hands until they had to sit down. Yuki kissed her cheek, she flushed red again as he sat in his seat. Class went on and the rain stopped later in the day. Which was when Kagura came by after school.

"Kyo, my love!" she exclaimed and ran into his arms.

"Well I'll be, she is pretty. I'm Uo, Tohru's friend." spoke Uo.

"I'm Kagura, Kagura Sohma." she spoke shyly.

Kagura smiled as the two girls began to talk and Kyo looked over to Tohru and Yuki who were holding hands.

"Just so you know, I'm glad for you both." he spoke.

Tohru smiled as Momiji spoke up. "Summer vacation starts soon!" he exclaimed.

"Are we headed to the summer house?" asked Haru.

Yuki simply nodded. "Yes of course, and miss honda will be accompanying us." spoke Yuki.

"A summer house?" she asked.

"It's the lake house. We go there during the summer Shigure, Haru, Kyo and I. I suppose Momiji, Kagura, and you will be accompanying us this year." spoke Yuki.

"Oh of course!" exclaimed Tohru.

"Yay summer vacation!" exclaimed Momiji excitedly.

They had gone home, and soon summer vacation started. Yuki of course was taking things slow with Tohru, how could they move fast anyway with him perhaps transforming. Still they never imagined what was ahead, over summer vacation. Still they arrived at the lake house, which was when Tohru was shocked to see Momiji had a growth spurt. He was as handsome and tall as Yuki.

"Momiji?" asked Tohru astonished.

"Ah yeah, I hit a growth spurt." spoke Momiji rubbing the back of his head.

Haru of course stepped out next to him and shrugged. "Well he'll be wearing the boy's uniform when we get back." spoke Haru.

Yuki smiled at Momiji as he held Tohru's hand closely in his. Kyo of course looked to Kagura who seemed to have something on her mind.

"Kagura, what is it?" asked Kyo.

She looked at him and smiled. "It's nothing Kyo, just thinking." she said.

Kyo frowned but they went inside, Shigure of course happily accompanied them in. "Ah yes an entire summer with you all! Though I will be working during most of it. A novelist's work is never truly done." he spoke with a mischievous look on his face.

"Do you ever stop being a moron?" spoke Yuki.

Shigure laughed and Kyo looked down at something in the palm of his hand then. He'd been thinking of it a lot, would she marry him even if he went into the cage? He didn't know, but he had to try. Of course soon they had walked into the house and unpacked. Momiji of course seemed more mature now, less of a bouncy kid as he was around Haru.

"Haru, what's on your mind?" asked Momiji looking at his thoughtful cousin.

"I did love him, Yuki. It's just hard, I mean I knew he loved her. I knew my feelings were well...I was a fool for having them." spoke Haru's calm tone.

Momiji frowned a little looking at Yuki and Tohru. "You know I kinda like her too. It's the truth, I'd ask her out if she wasn't taken." spoke Momiji.

Haru looked at Momiji in shock. "Really?" he asked.

Momiji nodded and smiled. "So I guess we're both fools, right? But hey, whatever happens even if we're going through unrequited love, it's better to have felt it then to not have." spoke Momiji.

Haru smirked at Momiji and nodded. "Thank You." he spoke. Momiji just smiled his now handsome smile and they moved to join the group. Tohru was around Yuki then as she thought about things. After vacation they'd go back to school, she'd face Hana. They'd graduate, and Kyo might be gone. But of course soon Tohru was making dinner and Kyo was nowhere around, was he on the roof there? Tohru went out to find him, and of course she did. She climbed up on the roof.

"Kyo? What's the matter?" she asked.

He sat up and smirked a little. "Nothing, come here." he said.

She moved closer and he sighed placing his arms across his knees. "Do you think she'll stay with me even I'm locked away?" he asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't she?" asked Tohru.

"She looked so down earlier, I'm not sure if she would." spoke Kyo.

"Kagura loves you, I know this." spoke Tohru.

"Do you think she'd say yes if I asked her...the question?" asked Kyo.

Tohru smiled a big smile of hers. "You wanna marry Kagura!" she exclaimed happily.

Kyo kinda smirked and nodded. "Well yes of course she will! But do you have a ring!" exclaimed Tohru.

Kyo suddenly put his palm to his forehead. "Erm well no." he said.

Tohru giggled and then thought bout it looking up at the sky. "You should try and get one, she'd say yes I'm sure. And even without one I bet she'll say yes." spoke Tohru.

Kyo smirked and nodded and soon they climbed down. Kyo approached Kagura after dinner and looked at her.

"Kagura I have a question for you." he said.

Kagura turned and looked at him. "Let me speak first Kyo." she said.

Kyo nodded and she smiled a little. "You know I'll stay with you always. Even with your other form. I never minded, I love you always, right?" she said.

Kyo nodded and smiled. "Well Kagura would you marry me?" he asked.

Kagura gasped with eyes sparkling. "I don't have a ring yet, but I wanted to know if you would before I..." he began.

"Oh Kyo yes!" she exclaimed and hugged onto Kyo tightly.

Kyo smiled and kissed her there. Tohru looked to Yuki who was watching the scene. "Good for them." he said with a small smile.

He then looked to Tohru with a smile, she couldn't help but blush as he leaned in and kissed her softly there under the moonlight at the beginning of their summer together.

Author: Reviews


	7. Chapter 7

Snow

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Chapter Seven: Hail Turns To Snow

Though it was summer, it felt so much colder for a lot of them. Especially as they drew closer to the end of it. But this was when Hatori came to visit with news of Akito.

"He's managed to recover a bit and will continue to live of course for a while longer." spoke Hatori.

The air was thick and putrid with what he'd done to Yuki. And yet even as Tohru knew she loved Yuki, she could not wish Akito's fate even on him. Yuki though was quiet and looking down at the floor, which was when Hatori's lips thinned and he spoke again.

"He wants to speak with you again Yuki." spoke Hatori.

The fear came to Yuki's eyes, the anger to Haru's, and Tohru's eyes went wide. "And not just you Yuki, you too Kyo." spoke Hatori.

Kyo looked confused. "But I'm not allowed in the main house." he spoke.

"He said he will meet you both here." spoke Hatori.

"No! He has no right to come here!" exclaimed Haru getting angrier.

"Haru he owns this property." spoke Hatori.

"But still! After what he did to Yuki!" exclaimed now black Haru.

"It's alright Haru." spoke Yuki's soft tone.

Haru looked to Yuki with a worried expression. "Let him come." spoke Yuki again.

Hatori nodded and went, a few days later Akito came, though it was summer, a summer rain had set in and the place was closed off because of this. Kyo was standing next to Yuki who was on his knees as Akito walked in and sat in front of both, Kyo of course sat cross legged in front of Akito.

"I was have been given time to assess what Yuki has told me." spoke Akito's tone.

Tohru, Haru, Momiji, Kagura, Hatori, and Shigure were all standing at the side of the room. Akito's malicious gaze on them all, and Tohru couldn't help the horrible feeling she had in her stomach.

"Yuki you have stopped to the level of the cat, Kyo you have given up on fighting the rat. You are both going to be locked away at the end of your high school years." spoke Akito.

Yuki's eyes went wide as he looked up in shock, Kyo's mouth had dropped and the air had become cold. Tohru felt her heart sink, and Haru was the first to react.

"You can't do that!" he roared turning black and going at Akito.

Momiji and Shigure held him back though while Yuki looked down at his hands, he would be locked away in a cage like Kyo? A rat in a cage, always in that damn cage. He couldn't escape it, not even now. Yuki got up and ran out while Kyo looked at Akito with narrowed eyes.

"You are the lowest form of a person I've ever met." spoke Kyo.

Akito looked at Kyo. "You will be silent you insignificant.." began Akito.

"So what! Because you lose you do the dirtiest trick possible on him! You can't stand it! Losing! You're a child! A spoiled brat!" exclaimed Kyo.

Akito looked about ready to slap Kyo but Kyo wasn't done. "If there's one thing I know about it's losing! But finally I won! I got a girlfriend! I have friends! I have a life! You! You have nothing!" exclaimed Kyo angrily.

Akito of course got up angered by Kyo's tone and smacked Kyo hard, but Kyo just growled and jumped at Akito, Shigure and Hatori jumped but this let Haru lose too and the both of them were wrestling with Akito there while Hatori and Shigure tried to pry them off of him. Tohru ran out after Yuki into the forests with the rain pouring, it was dark, the rains had turned cold with the air around her, night had set in and she looked as much as she could, before she saw Yuki standing there in the rain. She ran over and looked at him.

"Tohru I can't..." he began.

"No Yuki don't." she said shaking her head as she looked at him.

Yuki looked at her confused and she smiled up at him a little. "Tohru you can't smile. You can't be with me now. At the end of our high school year I'll be gone from you. No matter what I'm in the cage, but you shouldn't have to be in it with me. You're not a Sohma." spoke Yuki's heart broken tone.

"I love you." she spoke crying as she said it.

Yuki's eyes went wide at the words and she shook her head, her body was crying as her hands clenched his arms.

"I don't even know why I love you. I shouldn't, right? You're the rat, the rat that hurt the cat. But you're not like the rat from the story. You're different. I once said I would be in a year of the cat fanclub. But Yuki I love you. I don't love Kyo this way. You make me smile, you make me blush, you confuse me and yet you care for me so much. And maybe I'm not in this family, maybe I'm not a Sohma. I can't understand the curse, but I know. I know I'll always love you, even if you're locked up. I simply couldn't leave you all alone. Even though you're the rat, even with everything I've said about the cat, even with everything we've been through. I don't care Yuki, I love you." spoke Tohru.

Yuki felt it then, the cage didn't feel so heavy on him, even with him being locked up, even though he was the rat, even with this curse on him, she loved him.

"Yuki, you stood up for Kyo, against all odds. You did this for me, you've done so much for me but I. I don't know what I can do for you." she spoke through the tears.

Yuki smiled then and lifted her chin looking down at her.

"You are my princess, I would do anything for you. My Juliet, I am your Romeo. Let me be with you forever and always." he spoke.

Yuki leaned down and kissed her even as the rain poured down around them and onto them, Yuki couldn't help but pull her close. And that was when it happened, he didn't transform, the curse, it was gone.

She pulled back shocked she'd been able to hug him as he looked down at himself in shock.

"I'm...free." he spoke in shock.

"What does this mean?" she asked.

"It means..." began Yuki.

But she was in so much shock and she cried more as she hugged him and held him for the first time in his life Yuki could be held by the woman who loved him and who he loved as the rain fell upon them and she cried into his chest.

"It means he cannot lock me away." spoke Yuki.

Kyo looked down as his bracelet fell from his wrist, but he didn't transform, Akito looked at the bracelet and his eyes went wide in anger.

"No!" he exclaimed.

Kyo was thrown back as was Haru, Akito's plans they were falling through. Yuki and Kyo both had been freed. Tohru of course had managed to make it so Akito's threats were such lies that Akito himself was lying to himself. He had wanted to be freed of his own curse. But in truth Tohru had freed them because Akito was losing grip. She hugged Yuki so tightly there in the rain as they both cried in each other's arms. Akito was finally stepping back as Kyo hugged Kagura, they were free, Yuki and Kyo were free. Akito knew then why it was, why they had broken away from him. Because Akito himself was dying, and the grip he had them in was softened, no matter how much pain he threw at them Tohru healed it. Tohru healed them and Akito could no longer damage them. Akito growled and stomped back to the car, Hatori sighed and followed still under Akito's shadow. Yuki and Tohru came back as Yuki held her in front of the others. Haru smiled, Momiji smiled, all of them were so happy. No matter what then, Yuki knew he would be able to be with Tohru always.

Kyo looked to Kagura and smiled as he held her close. Kagura of course smiled at him and he at her.

In the car Akito was staring out the window while Hatori drove them back. "She freed them." spoke Akito.

"They freed themselves." spoke Hatori.

Akito nodded silently as he bit back the vile in his stomach, he hated losing, he truly did. But he could not get to them, not even now. The bond had been broken, the god had been separated from the rat and the cat. Yuki held Tohru kissing her back in that house, Kyo kissing Kagura, them all smiling, Shigure smiling with them. Akito knew there would be hell to pay with someone, someone had to take this.

Author: Review


	8. Chapter 8

Snow

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Author Note: Adding a new pairing to the list this chapter, Shigure x Mii

Chapter Eight: Snow Turns To Spring

Akito had hurt Hatori pretty badly after that and Hatori limped back to his desk. He couldn't help but feel bitter even now about their happiness. Yuki and Kyo had escaped, but he was still left in the cold snow. That was until he saw Ayame come in.

"Hello Hari." spoke Ayame's sick tone.

Hatori groaned, Ayame had caught something and the other was put into a bed near him. He wondered mildly what kept Ayame tied to the curse even now. He and Yuki had made up, Akito barely even spoke with Ayame. Perhaps the curse itself would be lifted somehow, but to hope for such a thing was rather foolish he knew. That's when he felt a hand on his back, he looked back seeing Ayame smiling at him, he couldn't help but smile a little back.

Even as Ayame was the biggest pain in his neck ever, they were still friends after all.

"You work so hard Hatori." spoke Ayame's sick tone.

"How's your shop?" asked Hatori.

"Ah well Min'e is running it while I'm sick." he spoke in his raspy tone.

Hatori chuckled remembering meeting her, she was quite fiery. He'd always wondered if she and Ayame had something going on or not.

"Tell me, have you began dating her?" asked Hatori.

Ayame actually laughed. "Since when do you care about my dating life Hatori?" he asked curiously.

Hatori shook his head, he didn't really care, did he? He put on his usual stoic face and spoke. "I don't." was all he said before heading to bed.

Ayame couldn't help but think he was lying, but as he followed Hatori silent and light on his feet he saw Hatori changing he saw the wounds Akito had inflicted on Hatori. And Ayame felt his snake-like reflexes happen as he almost hissed in anger. He was sick, but this was ridiculous. Ayame ran with a fury to Akito's chamber and he hissed at him right there, Akito was shocked.

"What's this? The snake?" he asked tauntingly.

"That's right, and to say that I will stand back while you hurt everyone dear to me is a complete and utter false statement." spoke Ayame's furious tone.

"What's different now? You've stood back every other time." spoke Akito.

"Only because I was told to. I didn't know what you'd done to Yuki when he was young and I shunned him ignorant of it. This last time Haru had already gone to you, and then the last time with Hatori I was told to stay out of it. But this time with Hatori has crossed the line. I will not allow you to keep doing this." spoke Ayame.

"Oh really!" spoke Akito angered as he stood up and slapped Ayame hard across the room.

Hatori was in the shower when he heard the thud and he looked out seeing Ayame was gone. He quickly dressed himself and ran to see Akito had smacked the very sick Ayame into a wall and Hatori ran up grabbing his hand, Akito looked at him.

"Enough." said Hatori.

Akito looked up at Hatori and sighed, Ayame had slumped down and Hatori picked him up taking him back to the room and put him in the bed.

"Why would you...?" he whispered.

Ayame closed his eyes and spoke a little. "Love Hari." he spoke as he fell asleep.

Hatori was shocked at the confession but of course didn't say anything as he went to bed, the next day might be hard to handle.

That next day Ayame was given a shot as he ran a fever and Shigure was called to the main house. Shigure went to see his friend of course and knelt down next to him.

"Shigure." spoke Ayame.

"You confronted Akito?" asked Shigure.

Ayame nodded and Shigure sighed sitting next to Ayame while Hatori worked with Akito making sure he had all of his meds.

"You shouldn't have done that." spoke Shigure.

Ayame nodded weakly and Shigure smiled as Yuki came in.

"Yuki, brother, you're here." spoke Ayame.

"He insisted on coming when he heard you were sick." spoke Shigure.

"It's just a seasonal infection." spoke Hatori as he walked back in.

"Then he should be better soon, right?" spoke Yuki.

"He should, but I'm sure you being here will help him." spoke Hatori.

Yuki nodded a little looking to Ayame. "Thank you for sticking up for me, Shigure said you had. But I'm free now, the curse is gone from me." he spoke.

Ayame smiled. "That's wonderful." he spoke.

Yuki nodded and left the room with Shigure after a moment while Hatori looked to Ayame.

"What even ties you to the curse still?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Ayame.

"Akito is losing his grip on many." spoke Hatori.

"Not you, not 'Gure." spoke Ayame weakly as he fell back asleep.

Ayame was tied to the curse because of him and Shigure? Hatori didn't even know what to make of that. Hatori moved to lay down for a while since he had a moment to sleep. He was later awakened by giggling over a phone call though as he saw Shigure flirting obviously before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" asked Hatori.

"My editor." spoke Shigure.

"You and Mii?" asked Hatori surprised.

"Well I have been teasing her for quite a while and we finally got together." he spoke.

Hatori shook his head and chuckled. "You know I asked Ayame if he was dating Min'e and he seemed almost laughing at me." spoke Hatori.

Shigure nodded and chuckled himself as he smoked a cigarette. "Well of course he did, Ayame doesn't swing that way Hatori." spoke Shigure.

Hatori was surprised and Shigure sighed. "Yes among others like Hatsuharu, Ayame's sexuality has always been ambiguous. He keeps it to himself now but back then even when joking he was half way serious." spoke Shigure.

"I never knew." spoke Hatori.

"Oh I never expected you to." spoke Shigure.

"What about Haru now?" asked Hatori.

"He and Momiji both are moving on from heart breaks, they seem to be understanding that young love isn't always true not with that sort of sexuality for Haru, and for Momiji well Yuki took Tohru." spoke Shigure.

"Any news on the rest of the zodiac?" asked Hatori.

"Ritsu is back with his mother because she has been more ill as of late, have you not been to see her?" asked Shigure.

"No not with Akito's condition." spoke Hatori.

"You may wish to go, it may be soon." spoke Shigure.

Hatori nodded and sighed. "Ritsu may become more of a wreck though." he spoke.

"He may or this may make him stronger." spoke Shigure.

"What of the others?" asked Hatori.

"Last I heard Rin is doing well, and Hiro and Kisa are dating officially." spoke Shigure.

"Do you think they'll last?" asked Hatori.

"I'm not sure." spoke Shigure.

"And Kureno? He did just meet Tohru." spoke Hatori.

"Ah yes well he's off doing his usual affairs, I wouldn't be surprised if there's nothing new with that man, being released several years ago from his curse and all." spoke Shigure.

Hatori nodded and sighed. "So everyone has their lives ahead of them now." he spoke.

"Perhaps only some of us are truly trapped in the past." spoke Shigure.

Yuki came in a couple of minutes later and Shigure left with him. Hatori had to wonder a bit if he was holding Ayame back.

Author: Please Review. Now this chapter was mainly to cover the other characters


	9. Chapter 9

Snow

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999

Chapter Nine: My Summer

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999

The next day with Ayame there and fully better Hatori began to work with Akito more, making sure he'd be alright, but his health was fading. Hatori of course wanted Akito to live and be happy, they all wanted that. Which was why he was surprised to see Tohru show up. She came with Yuki at her side in fact.

"I want to speak with Akito." she said.

Hatori was unsure but lead her in anyway, there stood Akito looking down very defeated.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

Yuki was standing next to Hatori in the corner, Ayame next to them was sitting in a chair due to his recovering state.

"I wanted to ask you something." spoke Tohru.

Akito nodded. "I know it didn't change anything when I came here and said what I did to you. That I was sorry you were going to die. But I wanted to ask you, what is your dying wish? What can we do for you now?" she asked.

"You ask me this now?" asked Akito actually confused.

Tohru nodded. "I know we haven't always seen eye to eye. And you've lashed out because you're hurt by your own fate. But what is it you want?" asked Tohru.

"What I want doesn't matter." spoke Akito.

Tohru stood up and looked at Akito then in the eyes, a determined look on her face. "Yes it does. It does matter. We all care about you a great deal. Even now after everything can't you see we're all going to be very sad when you die!? Let us do something for you." spoke Tohru.

"Like what!?" exclaimed Akito.

Tohru shrunk back and Akito sighed. "It's not like you can cure this." he spoke.

"But to be trapped here like you are...what about I dunno? Fun?" asked Tohru.

Akito looked at her like she was crazy and Tohru smiled. "I know you don't have much time, you may not want to spend it with someone like me. But I'm asking if maybe you would join me on a day out." she spoke.

Akito looked apprehensive but took her hand as she lead them to the car, and so the odd bunch went into Hatori's car, he drove of course, Akito, Ayame, Yuki, and Tohru in the car with him. They made their way to an amusement park of all places. They began to walk around, the day was nice actually and Tohru of course bought Akito an ice cream, at first Akito was very apprehensive, but as the day wore on and Tohru and Yuki held hands while she showed Akito the rides and they laughed, and they ignored Akito's health problems. In that moment Akito looked healthier then ever before. Hatori wad actually astonished to see Akito smiling like that.

"Thank you miss Tohru Honda." spoke Akito.

Tohru blushed. "Oh, no need to thank me, really!" she exclaimed modestly.

Akito nodded and sighed. "Maybe if I could spend every day like this, every day laughing and smiling, it might be better then always seeking vengeance." spoke Akito.

Tohru nodded and Ayame looked to Hatori and sighed. "'Tori I'm sorry for blowing up the other day and causing you trouble." he spoke.

Hatori sighed and nodded looking at Ayame cautiously. "Ayame tell me why, why did you blow up?" asked Hatori.

Ayame sighed and smiled a little nervously for once in his life as he put his hands together and turned around looking away from Hatori as he looked down and began to speak.

"Do you know how long I have loved you Hatori?" he asked the other carefully.

Once again it was like Hatori had been punched, all the air had left him. He looked at Ayame with a pale look and Ayame began to speak again.

"I think it started when we were teenagers, you of course never noticed. You're the only one who can ever seem to get me to shut up. I'm usually a loud mouth and speak with instigations a lot, but around you I tend to actually get things. And then you met her, Kana." spoke Ayame.

"What about her?" asked Hatori.

"I was happy for you, but jealous of her. I have to say, she made my blood boil at times. I wanted you to be happier then she could ever be when she got married. The reason I said those words were actually selfish reasons. You see Hatori, I have pined after you for years. She was like spring right? But I am summer, always have been. Outgoing and sometimes off putting, I am confident and strong in most ways, you know this. I am to be admired in many ways. But when it came to you, I always feel myself falter." spoke Ayame.

"Why?" asked Hatori.

"Because you are my love, my first love and last." spoke Ayame.

Hatori hadn't even seen it, how long had he been ignorant of what Ayame truly felt? This man had loved him for so long, but Ayame had never been in love, truly happy in love, had he? Hatori couldn't help but question his own sanity as he grabbed Ayame's shoulder, Ayame looked at him in shock.

"I am happy Ayame. And not just because you told me this. Yes that spring will never melt away, but perhaps this summer should begin finally." he spoke.

Ayame's eyes went wide as Hatori leaned in kissing him, Yuki made a face and Tohru blushed. "Oh my!" she spoke her hands on her face.

Akito of course watched with mild fascination and then actually laughed at Yuki's face.

"You look like you saw Ayame naked." he spoke.

Yuki's face turned even more pale and Tohru freaked out of course, but she was glad Akito was actually joking around. Ayame broke the kiss and Hatori pulled him close, they felt their curses breaking, it was lifting from them all, Akito was finally happy and with the god happy their curse was broken. Hatori didn't know what he was getting into, but Ayame was his. And perhaps he'd never thought of being with a man before, but with Ayame it did make the most sense. They drove back and Tohru and Yuki said goodbye to Akito, but Akito knew what he had to do then was get out more, have more fun. Tohru had finally made him see the light, and he wouldn't go back to the darkness. Hatori dropped Ayame off at his shop and kissed the top of his hand.

"I'll see you soon." he spoke.

Ayame smiled and went inside, floating like a butterfly practically, he did of course tell Min'e the good news as he went to the back to prepare more orders.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999

Author: Reviews Please


	10. Chapter 10

Snow

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Author Notes: This chapter has lemons! This includes yaoi lemon. You have been warned.

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010 10101010101010

Chapter Ten: The Fall Into Eternal Night

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010 10101010101010

It was the end of summer vacation and they had returned to Shigure's house, he was dating his editor Mii now and the both of them were close as two peas in a pod. Haru and Momiji had both gone to their homes, but that night was the last night before they would return to school for the rest of it. Graduation was right around the corner after these last few months of their school and such but they knew no matter what they would always be together. Akito was doing far better as he actually became friends with Tohru, she had gone so far as to even heal the god's wounds.

The curse had disappeared completely, even with the calls from certain Sohma's telling them it had gone. Tohru that night was in her night gown looking up at the stars and the moon in her room. The moonlight up there was so beautiful and she felt so much better about things. She loved the Sohma family cursed or not, she would always belong with them.

"Riceball!" Yes Yuki had said it first, with Shigure, then Kyo, then the rest of them. She belonged with them though she'd not fit in as a kid. Instead she'd been teased and bullied in a few ways, after all some kids were like that. She wondered how Kyo was doing with Kagura, they seemed good together and finally seemed at peace as a couple.

Kyo himself was in his room when Kagura came in, he looked to her and blushed as she was wearing that cute little dress. He pulled out the ring he'd gotten for her when they had come back and put it on her finger.

"Together forever, right Kyo?" asked Kagura.

He nodded and kissed her there in the room, yes this felt right being with Kagura. He ran his hands down her body and she moaned as they moved to the futon together and he slowly removed her clothes. Soon Kagura was naked underneath Kyo as he ran his hands down her curves. She arched up into his hands and helped him remove his pajamas as well. He kissed her sweetly as he ran one hand down to play with her clit and his other hand played with her breasts. She gasped out and moaned as his erection touched her soft walls. She continued to moan out as he teased her before he went down and began to lick at her clit and her soft pussy.

Kagura moaned out more before she came and he licked up her juices. He then moved up and kissed Kagura more as he slowly entered her, taking her virginity, she did wince a little before it got better. He began to thrust into her slowly as her breasts moved up and down, she gripped his shoulders as he moved one hand down to rub her clit in time with his thrusts. He hit her sweet spot on the inside and she moaned out more, clenching a little around him. He made love to her slowly building the pace for peek pleasure and continued to moan out a little himself, she felt so good to him, so soft and hot, their bodies moving together in perfect harmony. Kyo came first though before Kagura released her juices and his juices mingling. They both moaned out as they came.

Kyo pulled out and they both began to clean up before they cuddled up together and he held her close underneath the blankets.

Shigure of course heard them and smirked from his office. "Well now who's the pervert?" he spoke to himself as he continued to write one of his novels with his glasses on of course.

Yuki went to Tohru's room seeing her standing there in her night gown, he thought this would be the perfect time as he walked over. He had a silver ring with a diamond on it in a case, perfectly set up. She smiled at him and Yuki kissed her softly. He then pulled back and got down on one knee.

"Tohru, would you marry me?" he asked.

Tohru gasped and put her hands over her face, she was in so much shock as he held out the ring, but she cried of course and nodded.

"Yes! Yes of course!" she exclaimed.

Yuki smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger, prince and princess they were now together forever he knew. He leaned down and kissed her more as he and her fell onto her bed together. Slowly they lost their clothes, she was blushing and apprehensive, and he was nervous but their love overtook them and Yuki slowly slid his hands down her chest, her breasts moving as she moaned out blushing badly. He kissed down her neck and she gasped, Yuki's hands moving down her curves, he cupped her ass a bit and she blushed more.

"Are you certain you want to do this?" asked Yuki.

She blushed a little and smiled at him. "I love you." she said.

"I love you too." he spoke.

He then moved his hand to her clit rubbing it as his erection came to her soft folds and slowly pushed into her breaking her virginity. She moaned out in pain a little but he didn't move until her wet walls had a chance to adjust, being very careful of her needs and her pain in this process. He slowly began to thrust into her once she seemed to have adjusted a bit better to the experience and she moaned out as he hit her sweet spot. Yuki was making love to her, an experience she was loving as he himself tried to pleasure her as much as possible. Yuki continued to move inside of her, her breasts moving up and down as he reached up touching them. Their love making was slow and passionate, Yuki was a gentle lover and slowly moving inside of her, she felt herself reaching ecstasy. Yuki of course could feel her reactions, how wet and hot she was, and he knew this was how it was meant to be. Yuki groaned as he was getting close, Tohru's moans driving him crazy as she moaned out blushing horribly. Finally she released and then Yuki came inside of her, both of their bliss matching at the exact same moment as their souls came together as one. Smiling down at her, she smiled at him and he slowly pulled out before they cleaned up and cuddled up to each other.

Ayame was over at Hatori's that night, the two of them were having a date, they'd had a couple but Hatori was rather nervous about things still, Ayame did however understand. After all Hatori had only ever been with Kana before him. What a stark change that must have been, though Ayame had always cared for Hatori in the same way Kana once had. Hatori had even cooked for them, Ayame had learned maybe he should cook more, the meal was average at best. But Hatori still made it worth it.

"I...I'm sorry it's not all that great." spoke Hatori.

Ayame could only chuckle and smile. "'Tori it's fine." he spoke.

Hatori shook his head and Ayame frowned for a moment. "Are you having a good time with me?" he asked.

Hatori smiled a little. "Yes actually." he said. Ayame smiled, he was glad the other had smiled, he loved that smile. The two of them ate before they cuddled up together on the futon with the door open while Hatori smoked.

"Sorry it's not very interesting." spoke Hatori.

Ayame laughed a little and shook his head. "No it is, I love spending time with you." spoke Ayame.

"Why? I'm not very...well you know." spoke Hatori.

"Hari you work too much, but you're still you. I admire you and love you." spoke Ayame.

Hatori looked at Ayame and smiled a little. "Do you know I admire you too?" he asked,

"Really? I mean there's a lot to love but, I never thought you did." he spoke honestly.

"You're a little over confident sometimes, but I like that you never second guess yourself." he spoke.

"Oh I do, I just react on instinct more." spoke Ayame.

"You're not afraid to say what you truly mean Ayame, at least most of the time. Your determination and strength are admirable." spoke Hatori.

Ayame chuckled and leaned in kissing Hatori who had just put his cigarette out. They kissed more and more until Ayame was removing their clothes and Hatori did blush a little but he nodded to Ayame for him to continue. Soon they were both naked, Ayame's form was truly gorgeous. As Ayame kissed down his chest and Hatori felt his erection blushing a little, he grunted in pleasure as their erections brushed against each other.

Hatori saw Ayame slip a lubed hand into himself, he moaned looking at how hot it was, Ayame was truly a wild being with his long locks of hair like that over his face a little, his puffed up lips and half hooded eyes. Those platinum eye lashes shading his golden eyes perfectly as he prepared himself before slipping Hatori inside of him slowly. Hatori moaned at the hot tight heat, this was true bliss. Ayame slowly began to move with Hatori inside of him, Hatori's cock against his prostate as he moved up and down on him, slowly moaning out more and more as he built the pace. Hatori was in bliss as he thrust into Ayame's tight heat and then he came inside of Ayame who came when he came and released all over Hatori's stomach. The both of them breathing heavily as Ayame slowly lifted himself off of Hatori. Hatori cleaned them up and pulled Ayame close.

"I love you." spoke Hatori.

Ayame was surprised at the words but he did smile. "I love you too." he said. They fell asleep in each other's arms that night.

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010 10101010101010

Author: ok so the Yukiru lemon was supposed to be the most traditional lemon because of Yuki's personality, and kyo x kagura one was supposed to be more wild because of Kyo's personality. So lemme know what you guys think, please review


	11. Chapter 11

Snow

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Chapter Eleven: Epilogue

School had started up again and Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo had gone to school. Hana came up then, she hadn't been there when Tohru had gotten together with Yuki but had heard everything from Uo.

"So the prince is your choice?" asked her monotone tone.

Tohru nodded and smiled holding Yuki's hand. This was when Akito and Hatori walked up, Hatori was still with Ayame which was obvious by the happy look he had on his face.

"Tohru?" spoke Akito.

"Ah Akito, what is it?" she asked.

"I want you to tell your friends about our family." he spoke.

"You mean about the odd electric signals?" asked Hana.

"Are you sure?" asked Tohru.

Akito nodded and looked to both Hana and Uo. "You are her friends, and she is my friend. I am Akito Sohma, the head of the Sohma family." he spoke extending his hand to them.

"What's this all about?" asked Uo.

And slowly Tohru began to explain about the curse, Akito by her side her friends were surprised but they both smiled. "Well I knew your family was weird prince, but I'm glad they've been good to her." spoke Uo.

"I'm glad she's done what she has for my family." spoke Yuki.

Akito nodded and smiled to Tohru. "After your get out of school, would you mind coming to the estate?" he asked.

Tohru smiled. "I can, I don't have work today." she spoke.

Akito left with Hatori and she looked to Uo and Hana. "Have the fangirls caused any trouble today?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh no, not since I told Hana what they did. She got her brother to come to school this morning before school and he cursed them all." spoke Uo with a grin.

"Oh how is Megumi?" asked Tohru.

"He is well, thanks for asking. And Tohru, I'm glad you found love." spoke Hana's monotone voice.

It wasn't until later that day she threatened Yuki if he broke Tohru's heart she would destroy him, but he understood. He had his true love at his side. The school year went by quick, at graduation no one was locked away, Akito looked happier then ever. Hatori proposed to Ayame, of course Yuki had flash backs of Ayame in the wedding dress but he did congratulate them both. Shigure and Mii were together, as well as Kisa and Hiro, he did become her prince after all. Tohru was married to Yuki a couple of years later having their first child, while Kyo and Kagura were also married at a double wedding, Hana cried of course while Uo caught the bouquet and actually got a little rowdy about it. Everyone was happy, curse free at last, and Tohru had caused it all by entering their lives. Yuki and Tohru were together forever happily ever after, prince and princess.

Author: Done. Please Revie


End file.
